


a good one ➹ im changkyun

by moonkeonhee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkeonhee/pseuds/moonkeonhee
Summary: ❝the shit we do for love❞





	1. Chapter 1

❝the shit we do for love❞ 

we all know was loneliness is. we always go through every day seeing someone, anyone really, who is in love. we get desperate and fall for anyone who shows us the slightest bit of affection or kindness.

well 

that's exactly what jeon miyeon did 

she fell for the someone who showed her what feeling important felt like 

im changkyun


	2. cigarettes

"i'm about to drop out." miyeon whined as she plopped her head onto her physics journal.

she wasn't even a week into the new school year and already contemplated whether finishing her junior year was really worth it.

"hey calm down. she said that the homework wasn't due until tomorrow." her best friend eunji said trying to calm down her.

"eunji, you don't understand. i have to work a late shift. so that means that there goes another day with only like three hours of sleep."

eunji nodded and just patted her friend before the loud buzzing of the bell rang.

miyeon grabbed her things and headed out with her friend to the exit of the school. miyeon was about to talk about the school dance in a few months but eunji cut her off before she could even open her mouth.

"hey miyeon...i have something to do. i'll text you later after your shift. bye!" eunji headed her separate way and left miyeon to take the bus to work alone.

miyeon walked to her bus stop and sat there for a good while. she then saw a couple next to her.

they were kissing and holding hands.

she scoffed, she hated couples

always showing their affection and good life. she felt disgusted.

a loud screeching from the bus stopping got her attention and she quickly got on and scanned her bus pass.

after her long drive she arrived at her work and started cleaning the counters. like most high schoolers, she was broke. she worked at her neighborhood convenience store.

she didn't dislike it. if she got her check, she was happy. the only inconvenience she had was the people from her school always coming in and making a mess. she was always the one to clean it up too.

"hey miyeon."

speaking of the devils

a group of girls and guys walked in and immediately opened some food without paying for it.

"gahyeon, i already told you guys that you have to pay for the food you eat." miyeon said speaking to the supposed leader of the group.

gahyeon smirked and walked up to the counter that miyeon was standing behind.

"you're right. i guess i should pay my debt." she smiled and grabbed her money out of her luxury bag. she then threw the money on the floor, "of course, if you want your money you're going to have to pick it up like a scum."

gahyeon and her crew laughed then left the store. miyeon sighed, she then proceeded to pick up the money on the floor. she then began to put it in cash register.

as she was putting up the money she heard the bell on top of the entrance ring.

she immediately looked up and smiled at the customer. as she was about to greet them she was taken aback. The customer...

oh was he hot

he just kept a poker face and grabbed some gum from the shelf then walked up to the counter.

miyeon smiled and ringed up the gum, "anything else?" she asked the handsome customer politely.

he nodded, "some cigarettes."

she nodded and was about to reach for them but looked at him again. there was no way he could be of age. she looked about her age.

"i'm sorry, but can i see your id. i need to confirm your age."

he sighed, "i don't have one."

"well then, i can't give it to you. sorry."

he looked at the cigarettes and shrugged. "well it was worth a try. i've been dying for a cigarette."

he gave miyeon the change for the gum and was about to leave but miyeon stopped him.

"wait!" she called and walked to one the aisles. she grabbed and couple of lollipops and rang them up. she then got out her wallet and payed for the transaction.

she walked over to him and gave him the lollipops. "don't smoke. it can kill you." she huffed.

he nodded again. "i'll come back to repay you." he said. miyeon smiled, "okay, i'm miyeon."

the man nodded, "i'm changkyun."

miyeon giggled and walked behind the counter again. she clapped like a little kid, "i think i saved extended someone's life today."

on the outside of the store, the handsome stranger saw her acting like a kid. he began to shake his head and took out a lollipop

"she's weird." he said before putting the lollipop in his mouth.


End file.
